Friends From The Sky
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: She thought that death was the only way out and a few new friends try to show her that it isn't. Suicide and blood. And one or two cuss words.


Friends From The Sky.

AU and OC to warn you. There is death and attempted suicide. For those of you who are nature lovers and can't stand to hear about animals meeting their doom don't read this. I am a hunter.

Chapter 1: Meet the Guys From Afar

Raven Tigress watched soulfully from her spot in the darkest corner of the room. Her eyes sparkled with sadness. There was nothing here for her. Some unnamed faces that didn't matter. They called themselves her friends but she knew the truth. Those people hated her. There wasn't anything here worth her effort to stay in this world. She made her way to the green safe in her basement. Turning to the knob she put in the combination. The knob clicked to signal it was open. Her eyes came across a 9mm handgun. Stuffing the gun in its case and a few bullets with it she locked the safe back up and headed out to her truck. The old ranger struggled down the dirt path. The gun lay in the front seat under a jacket. She pulled her truck along side the forest. Locking the truck up she headed into the forest. With a care born of a hunter she loaded the gun. Standing tall she pointed the barrel towards her temple.

"Don't do it," a gentle voice whispered into her ear.

Warm hands held her shoulder and the other on her wrist. With a gentle pull the gun was pointed towards the ground.

"Why do you care?"

"We don't weak woman. We were told to keep you alive," a gruff voice stated.

She knew these voices. They played every time she watched the TV.

"You're not real," she whimpered.

"Quatra let me try," a seductively sweet voice said quietly.

"All right."

Quatra's gentle hands left her to be replaced by that seductive voice.

Though there was a difference in where his hands were. His arm was wrapped around her waist and his hand on her gun arm. Her body was sandwiched to his. His breath was running down her neck. A slight shiver ran down her back. Her resolve finally came around and she lifted the gun up and fired. They heard a light thump as a squirrel fell from a tree right onto Wufei's head. As it hit the ground it twitched in death.

"Nice shot," the man behind her said.

"Thanks Duo."

He didn't seem surprised that she knew his name. Finally she looked around. Wufei had blood dripping from his hair on his face and the look of pure murder in his eyes. Heero leaned against a tree not far away. Quatra stood quietly to the side.

"Duo you can let go of her now. I think we've made our point," Quatra suggested.

"Right," he replied sheepishly.

He backed away. Raven felt the loss of his warmth sorely.

"Why are you guys here?"

"We were commanded to be here," Quatra said quietly.

"We were told you needed our help."

"There is no war to fight here," she stated distantly. "There is but you need not concern yourself with that."

"We were sent for you," Quatra answered.

"Did you boys come on your own or did you bring your friends with you as well?"

"Friends?" Quatra asked.

"The Gundams," she specified for the Arabian pilot. "You know Wing Zero, Deathscythe Hell, Nataku, Heavyarms, Sandrock?"

"No we weren't allowed to bring them with us."

Wufei seemed still really pissed that she's use the name of his gundam so causally.

"Sorry about the squirrel Wufei."

"Stupid woman," he muttered.

She shrugged her shoulders and unloaded the gun. Walking over to the squirrel she picked it up.

"Are you guys going to follow me or stay here?"

"We follow you," Heero muttered.

"Are we going to introduce each other or are you guys already aware of my name?"Quatra shook his head.

"I am Raven Tigress."

"I am Duo Maxwell."

"Heero Yuy."

"Chang Wufei."

"I am Quatra Rebaba Winner and this is Trowa Barton," he said as he motioned towards the other man.

"Nice to meet all of you. Come on."

She walked to her truck and unlocked it. Wufei, Heero, and Trowa sat in the two seats in the back. Duo sat next to Raven and Quatra sat beside Duo. Duo's leg was pressed against hers as she drove to her home. Once they arrived Raven took the gun into the basement. Duo followed her down. She put the gun away in the safe. The rest of the group explored the house.

"They better stay out of my room," she snarled.

The heard a crash from upstairs. The two of them bolted up the stairs to find Quatra on his back with two dogs sitting on his chest licking his face. Heero and Wufei were leaning against the wall doing nothing.

"Bandit, Anastasia no dogs."

The beagle and Jack Russell backed off and sat down at Raven's feet. "Good dogs."She petted the pair of dogs until they calmed having the strangers here in the house.

"Raven what is there to do around here?"

"Not much unless you want to go out or something. You guys stay here for a moment I have to clean the squirrel that I shot in frustration."

She went out to her truck and pulled out the dead beast. Taking it behind her house she proceeded to cut and clean it. Before she entered the house she called out;

"Quatra you better not come into the kitchen."

"Why?"

"Just because."

Duo walked in right then to see blood all over her hands and splatters on her clothes.

"Raven what have you done?" Duo demanded.

"This."

She held up the squirrel body. He paled viably. She tilted her head to the side at the Deathscythe Hell pilot.

"For someone that's seen war so much you sure are squeamish."

She put the carcass in a freezer bag, filling it up with water, then sprinkled salt on it, and then put it in the freezer. Going to the sink she washed the blood off her arms.

"I'm not use the results of a hunter Raven."

"Is it the fact I'm a girl and I can do that?"

"No, not at all."

"Then what is it?"

"Raven..."

"Duo?"

"There's a reason that we were sent here."

"I figured as much."

"Something drew us here."

"Just spit it out Duo."

"Somehow you contacted us."

"How's that?"

"I don't know but we were drawn here because of your dark thoughts."

"Why now and no other time?"

"Because you were closer to ending it all now rather than before when you just thought about it."

"Will the five of you have to go back?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"I figured as much Heero has Relena, Wufei has Sally, and you have Hilde."

Their was an odd look in his eyes, but she chose to ignore it. Turning away she busied herself with cleaning off the counter tops in her kitchen.

"Why are you avoiding looking at me?"

"Duo in this world you don't exist in reality."

"I know."

"They why ask me that?"

"I need to know why it is your afraid to realize what you feel."

She whipped around to face him, anger written in every line of her face."I hide it because your not real!"

"If I'm not real then why is it..."

He pushed her against the counter wrapping his arms around her effectively pinned to the counter and kissed her. "...you shake when I kissed you?"

"Don't do this please," she begged him. "To know that I can only have you for a short time then you'll have to leave with the others, it hurts."

"You're beautiful Raven don't doubt it."

She pushed him back and darted around the island in the middle of her kitchen and ran upstairs to her room slamming the door. Tears fell freely as she fell on her bed. Duo joined the others in the living room. He landed heavily on the church pew. (yes I do have a small church pew in my house.) Quatra knew the look on his face it was something akin to defeat.

"Duo don't give up," Quatra said quietly.

"I didn't get to tell her that only you guys are the only ones going back."

"You really upset her Duo."

"It's better that you don't tell her," Heero said.

"Heero's right Duo," Quatra said

"It's better not to tell her. Besides you won't look like you when you come back."

"I don't want to see her in anymore pain," he admitted sadly.

"Duo it can't be helped," Quatra said.

"Go to her," Trowa said.

Duo just nodded and got up. He walked up to her room. Slowly opening the door he entered quietly. Looking around her room he learned more about her. There were books of all types all over the place. There was a cabinet full of all types of horses. There was a wall scroll hanging from her mirror that read 'Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening'. There were various other posters all over her walls. She lay curled up in a ball hugging a big brown horse.

"Raven?"

"Duo..."

"We have to leave Raven."

"Take care of each other."

"You take care of yourself too he's out there waiting for you."

She rolled over to look at him fully. Her arms spread out to accept a hug from him. He came forward and hugged her. When their eyes met he couldn't resist leaning forward and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. She slipped something around his neck. Looking down there was a Celtic knot around his neck.

"What's this?"

"Its the Celtic Knot for the trinity. I want you to have it."

"Raven I..."

"Take it please. You saved me this day and there is no way I can repay you."

"Yes there is."

"How?"

"By keeping hope alive."

"You're my hope Duo and as long as you are alive then my hope is."

"Take care Raven."

"You too."

He let her go and headed back downstairs. She followed him. The five pilots watched her calmly as they vanished before her eyes. A single tear slid down her face. Turning she went to get ready for work.

Chapter 2: Work And the Arrival of A Cute Stranger

She dealt with customer after customer. A group of boys came in. recognition washed over her as they stepped closer. A low growl escaped her as she bit it back as best she could.

"Can I have your number babe?" one of the guys asked.

"No, but can I help you?"

"Yeah by giving me your number."

"If you aren't going to order something then let the people behind you order."

"Is there a problem here?" a young man with the deepest amethyst eyes she had ever seen asked.

They had a familiar gleam in them. His sun streaked brown hair was cut short."No problem here," the obvious leader said.

"Then why are you harassing this girl she obviously doesn't want to deal with you?"

"We were making simple conversation."

"Could of fooled me."

The leader turned around and swung at the boy. He missed but his buddies joined in and hit the other boy. The other staff called their manager. The amethyst eyed boy didn't throw a punch during the entire thing. The police came in and broke the fight up. Once they broke the fight up Raven rushed for the amethyst eyed boy. The cops didn't stop her.

"What happened here?" the k-9 unit officer demanded harshly.

"Those boys were harassing me officer," she said pointing to the other boys on the other side of the ring. "This young man stood up for me. The guy over there threw the first punch."

Her manger Becky brought out a bag of ice for the amethyst eyed boy. He accepted gracefully. She noticed Raven had taken a liking to this one. The officers took down info on what happened. They left the amethyst eyed boy there.

"Raven?" Becky called.

"Yeah Becky?"

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit shaken up."

"Why don't you take a few minutes to settle down."

"Thanks Becky."

"Sure thing."

Raven helped the boy to his feet and let him sit down at a table. Their eyes met.

"Why did you help me when you knew the fight was coming?"

"Because no woman should be treated like that."

"I thank you then."

"There is no thanks needed Raven."

"May I know the name of my rescuer?"

"Sorry slipped my mind to introduce myself. My name is Vaughn Maxwell."

"It was nice to meet you Vaughn."

He caught the disappointment in her voice. A slow smile graced his features. She had figured it out and he didn't even tell her.

"Why the disappointment Raven?"

"It's nothing."

"I'm sure it is Miss. Tigress."

She got up.

"How did you know my last name?"

"Raven calm down you know who I am."

"No I don't."

"Don't panic please. Here this is my proof of who I am."

He pulled out the Celtic Knot for the Trinity.

"Where did you get this?"

"You gave it to me not but five hours ago."

"Duo?"

"I knew you recognized me as soon as you laid eyes on me."

"What's with the name change?"

"I have a life here. Besides no one can harass my girlfriend like that."

"Girlfriend?"

"Raven Tigress will you agree to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Vaughn."

"Raven are you going to miss the braid?"

"No matter what you look like you'll always be mine."

"Like wise my love."

"Vaughn what was it that made you fall for me?"

"Raven I fell in love with you the second you dropped that squirrel on Wufei's head."

"Seriously?"

"No, I fell when I looked into your glittering blue eyes."

"Raven?"

"Yeah Becky?"

"Go on home you've been released."

"Thanks Becky."

"Sure."

"I want you to meet someone."

The older woman walked over to inspect the girl's friend. "Becky this is Vaughn Maxwell, my boyfriend."

"It's about time. Go on."

"Thanks."

She went back into the crew room and got her coat and clocked out. Vaughn followed her out.

"I'm sorry about that Vaughn."

"Don't worry so much. Now what did Becky mean by it's about time?"

"I... I had some trouble with the last boyfriend and friends. Its means nothing to me now that I have you."

"I'd hope so."

"So what's your life like here?"

"I'm going to college for a degree in law."

"The man that swore never to tell a lie becoming a lawyer? Who would of thought."

"Now now none of that. I'm only doing it to take care of you."

"Your parents will think little of me being a college drop out and everything."

"I don't care what they think about you. All I know is that I love you."

Chapter 3: The Truth Hurts

"Come on I want you to meet the trouble makers I run with."

He heard the affection in her voice referring to the people she hung with. Considering their the ones that nearly drove her over the edge with insanity. They drove the short way to her friends house. Knocking on the door she was greeted by Harmony's little brother.

"Kyle can I see Harmony?"

"Sure."

He yelled up the stairs to his sister. She came barreling down the stairs and wrapped her friend in a bear hug not noticing Vaughn at first. When she did her eyes widened.

"Whose your friend Raven?"

"Harmony this is Vaughn Maxwell my boyfriend, Vaughn this is Harmony O'Brian."

"Hello."

It took a moment for her to realize that her friend had said boyfriend and his last name was Maxwell.

"Can I speak with you alone for a moment Raven?"

"Sure."

The other girl dragged her friend into the living room.

"That's cruel and you know it."

"What's your problem Harmony? Aren't you happy I found a guy willing to stay with me and love me."

"Sure I'm happy for you but you'll always be comparing him to Duo and that's not fair."

"Harmony he is Duo."

"That's even worse."

"Listen for once. I tried to commit suicide this morning and Duo and the guys stopped me."

"Now you're hallucinating."

"I have proof. Vaughn?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you come in here please?"

He came into the room.

"I heard and I do have proof Harmony."

"Then show me the proof."

He pulled out his wallet. There were several pictures of the Gundam group. Wufei was glaring in every single on of them. Harmony passed out.

"I think we got the point across," Vaughn said as he scratched his head.

"Let her get over the initial shock."

The rest of the group showed up. They looked shocked to see Raven.

"Looks like another party without me. Come on Vaughn let's get out of here."

"Wait," a weak voice said.

"Why should we Harmony? Obviously I'm not even wanted around if you don't even call me to do anything. Does it not matter what I told you before? Guess not."

"It's not like that."

"Sure it's not."

"Raven who might this be?" Jake asked.

"What would it matter to you?"

"Geez I was just asking."

"This is my boyfriend Vaughn Maxwell."

"Stay please," Kitty asked.

"What for? I wasn't invited."

"We were going to call you," Harmony admitted.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you were going to."

Not one of them met her eyes. "That's what I thought. Vaughn what do you think?"

"If their going to drive you to do what you were going to do this morning then let's get out of here."

"What do you mean what she tried to do this morning?" Aaron asked.

"She tried to commit suicide," Harmony told them.

Everyone stared at her. Raven just shrugged.

"How can you shrug that off so easily?" Aaron demanded.

"Because my reason to live is narrowed down to one, and that's Vaughn."

"What have you done to her?" Harmony demanded.

"More than you have done. I saved her this day from herself."

"We're her friends!" Kitty demanded.

"True friends wouldn't leave friends out just because of stupid things like 'she'll be in a certain mood'."

They all couldn't look Vaughn in the eyes. "I'm not here to put you people under a guilt trip because I don't even know you. Where I come from that's not friendship."

"She's been avoiding us," Harmony snapped.

"With good reason I'd imagine," Vaughn said casually. "Besides you should never get into a argument with a gundam pilot Harmony you can never win. Relena learned that the hard way."

Everyone stared at him hearing the gundam pilot part.

"Wait, wait, Gundam pilot?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, I didn't stutter I am a Gundam Pilot. Duo Maxwell at your service."

Everyone paled except Jake's girlfriend she looked about ready to squeal in glee.

"Lily if you squeal I will hurt you," Raven warned.

The girl calmed down a fraction.

"I still think that's cruel Vaughn making her believe that you're a gundam pilot that she favors."

"Believe what you want but I will never tell a lie especially to her."

The two headed towards the door to leave. Just then Harmony's mom walked in.

"Raven we weren't expecting you," Mrs. O' Brian said.

"We were just leaving."

"Who's this?"

"This is my boyfriend Vaughn."

"Nice to meet you Vaughn."

"Like wise."

"Wait Raven can I come with?" Kitty asked pleadingly.

"That's up to Aaron. That's as if he'd trust his sister to a suicidal person."

"Suicidal?" Harmony's mother asked.

Raven didn't look the blonde woman in the eyes.

"Yes, suicidal. Vaughn and his four friends saved me this morning."

"Then we thank you with our hearts," she said.

"The others don't feel the same. It doesn't matter they never cared in the first place."

"That's not true!"

"Then why is it they never invite me to thing? Why is it that they never attempt to talk with me? Why do I always have to go to them? Friends wouldn't doubt my words."

"Raven, Aaron said I could go."

"All right."

"I did not!" he yelled from the living room.

"Kit don't get on their bad side for my sake."

"But I actually believe you."

"Why do you believe it?"

"You wouldn't lie to us. Besides I doubt that you'd give that Celtic Knot to just anybody."

The three of them walked outside.

"So what are they like Raven?"

"I dropped a squirrel on Wufei's head."

"I bet that was funny."

"Wufei couldn't stop glaring."

Vaughn watched protectively over his girlfriend and her friend. Raven remembered something then.

"Vaughn why was Trowa so quiet?" she asked.

"Hilde died."

"He and Hilde?"

"Yeah. Quatra married Catherine."

"Sorry to hear that. She would of done him good."

"Are Relena and Heero married?" Kitty asked excitedly.

"Yep," Vaughn answered with a smirk. "They have a little girl too, Kelsea. She's a handful sometimes."

Sometime during the conversation the others came out to listen to the conversation. Vaughn noticed him due to his training as a pilot but remained quiet answering Kitty's questions when they were directed at him. Raven rose and hugged the younger girl.

"Vaughn you coming?"

"Yeah."

He followed her to her truck and they got in. Raven shivered for a moment as she remembered a similar event that happened. An event that made her sick for three days."It's all right I won't let it happen again."

"You know about that?"

"Yes. Raven I have to get to class now. Just drop me off at your work and I can get to class from there."

"All right."

She drove back to work and dropped Vaughn off and headed back home. When she got there two familiar vehicles were parked in her drive way and along the street. Her parents were home too. Her mother greeted her at the door with this look that said 'why the hell are they here?'.

"Do look at me like that I didn't invite them anywhere."

"Then what are they doing here?"

"I don't know."

"They had something important to tell you or so Harmony said. You're step father and I will be going out for awhile."

"All right mom see you later."

The two adults left the house. The group was sitting in the living room. Their heads were down. "What do you guys want?"

"Mrs. O'Brian demanded that..."

"Don't finish that statement if you're here because she told you to be then don't even bother."

"That's not fair! Hear us out," Harmony demanded.

"Fair? Who said anything was fair? Don't talk to me about what's fair Harmony."

"You're being a bitch," Harmony.

"That's right I am. I've earned it I'd say."

Raven turned away and began to head towards the stairs. Kitty was beside her in moments hugging her.

"Don't touch me Kitty."

This calm and cool Raven was scaring Kitty and the others. They expected an explosive Raven.

"Come on guys she won't listen to us," Jake said.

"I wouldn't listen to you guys either if I was repeatedly slapped in the face."

Lily got up while everyone was arguing and followed Raven to her room. Something inside her to believe the older girls story. Knocking on the door she waited until it opened.

"Raven can I talk with you?"

"I guess."

"So what was Wufei like?"

"I dropped a squirrel on his head on accident and he glared at me all the time."

"Sounds like Wufei."

"So that guy really was Duo?"

"Yeah, my Shinigami."

"So what's he do here since he had a name change and everything?"

"He's a student studying law."

"Law? Duo studying law? That I don't believe."

"That's what I said. He just laughed at me."

"He's at class now?"

"Yeah."

The younger girl hugged the older one knowing she needed one. "You better get back downstairs before Jake thinks I murdered you."

Lily just shrugged and headed back downstairs the group was still yelling at each other. Raven snuck down the stairs and went outside to play with her dogs.

Inside.

Everyone was yelling at everyone else. This went on for a good hour and a half until everyone yelled themselves hoarse. Raven walked in to see everyone heaving.

"As sweet as it is that you're all yelling about me, don't do it in my house. You're scaring my dogs and neighbors. You know I could hit one button in this house and have the police escort you all out."

They looked at her with rage in their eyes. Raven held her old black cat in her arms stroking her fur.

"You wouldn't," Harmony snapped.

"Try me. I'm fed up with the way you guys are acting. Act like adults instead of babies then maybe I'll hear you out."

Just then the phone rang. Raven answered it.

"Hello?"

"How's it going?" Mrs. O' Brian asked.

"It's going in the wrong direction."

"So you haven't worked it out yet?"

"Nope because their acting like babies blaming me for everything."

"Let me speak with my daughter."

"Here your mother would like to speak with you."

She handed the phone to Harmony and walked away. More arguments ensued. An hour later a black jeep pulled up behind her truck. Vaughn got out and headed towards her.

"What's going on here?"

"Those guys have been arguing for over two and a half hours."

"My poor girl."

"I'm tired of their arguing Vaughn."

"I know go up stairs and nap. You've been through hell today. I'll take care of them."

"Thank you love."

He kissed her gently before letting her go up stairs. Steeling his resolve he stormed into the room and stood tall.

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" he demanded harshly.

Everyone went quiet with shock. This wasn't the Duo they knew. "You're being ridiculous. If you don't stop your bickering then I'll send everyone but the two youngest home."

"You can't tell us what to do."

"Want to make a bet on that? She's so emotionally gone that you can't understand. Has it even registered in your pathetic minds that she tried to commit suicide this morning? You guys claim to be smart when you can't see what's two feet in front of your noses."

"Why does she stay with us then if we cause her so much pain?" Harmony snapped.

"Because she has no one else," Kitty snapped. "She made a theory and wanted to test it but never had the time to do so."

"What theory?" Aaron asked.

"If she were to leave for a week and not tell anyone where she went and came back and asked you if you missed her. She had a feeling that you all wouldn't of known that she had left."

"That's ridiculous she knows we would know she was gone."

"Are you sure?" Vaughn asked.

"What is this an interrogation?" Harmony demanded.

"If that's what it has to be to keep my girlfriend safe then I'll do it."

"Why do you care?" Jake asked.

"I was sent from my world here to protect her."

"From what?"

"What hurts her."

"Are you saying that we hurt her?" Aaron asked.

"In some ways yes and then again in others no."

He shrugged. "My job is take make her as happy as I can while she's still alive."

"What do you mean still alive?" Jake asked.

"Those trips to her father's house are slowly killing her. She knows it too and still goes there. It's her safe haven from the world. All I can do for her is to make her happy while I have her. Now how you react to that is your choice."

"How long have you been watching her?" Lily asked.

"You make it sound like I'm a pervert or something, but I've been watching her for a very long time. Its sad what people do to their children without even knowing it. Now if the five of you want to go you can."

"How sick is she?"

"She won't feel it for a few years."

"Are you planning on marrying her?" Lily asked.

"Yes. When she's ready."

He sat down heavily on the couch with his face in his hands.

"What is it Vaughn?"

"I know that she's dying and there is nothing I can do about it. I won't stop her from going to her dad's because she loves it so much."

"She has you now so there isn't much reason for her to go there."

"You'd be surprised. Every season she'll be there. There is fishing in the summer, hunting in the fall, and she loves to ride in the snow trucks with her dad. She isn't allowed to do anything like that by herself."

"You could go with her," Harmony suggested.

"Interesting thought, but I'd show her up with hunting."

"Her dad does all the time," Harmony said.

"Yeah I know. Though she has shown him up a few times."

"When the hunting classes come around I'm going to go for my orange card."

"Orange card?" Lily asked.

"It's the card that states that you can hunt. That you've gone through the right amount of classes to pass. I want to get on the good side of her parents."

"Who doesn't?"The group sat down and began to tell Vaughn about their friend.

Chapter 4: A Year Later.

The silence of the forest was shattered by a gun shot. Vaughn's head shot up. A slow smile graced his features. His wife must of got her deer. Heading towards her spot he found a buck twitching on the ground. Blood trickled down from the gaping hole in the shoulder of the deer. The deer's eye glazed over in death. Raven was leaning against the tree and breathing heavily. Excitement glittered in her eyes.

"Nice work love."

"You better believe it. I finally got one that was worth while. This is for my dad."

A sad smile took the place of her happy smile. He had been injured in an accident while hunting. The graveness of the wounds he slowly died. Vaughn's smile faded too. Soon he'd be dealing with her death as she now dealt with her fathers. Only two people from that so called group of friends came to her father's funeral and it was the two youngest. The others were so busy with their lives they couldn't take a break to comfort their friend in her hour of need. There was one that I hadn't met that Raven introduced me to. This girl had graduated a year before Raven did.

"Raven love I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"There is a guest waiting for you at home once we take this boy to the butcher."

"Okay."

They hauled the heavy buck to her small pickup. (I'm not going into detail of what needs to be done before you haul a deer into your truck. It's called field dressing. very gross process and not going to tell about it. I could get into great detail and I won't.) They dropped it off and she called it in. Then they headed home. Raven shrugged out of her blood spattered coveralls and took off her mud covered boots. Someone stood in her light as she bent down.

"So it's finally time that I met you Raven."

Looking up a huge grin spread across her face. She hadn't changed much from her picture that she sent her.

"Like wise my friend."

"Nice guy you have here. He brought me here to meet you."

"I'm glad you came. He's my husband."

"As am I. He's cute."

"I know."

The two rping buddies sat down to talk. Vaughn watched from the living room door frame. They got to know each other better and tell each other what had been happing in their lives.A smile graced Vaughn's face as he watched the pair. He was glad he could make his wife happy. So it ends here. The sad existence that we all know. These are my truths. In my stories I tend to write how I feel in them. A stress reliever as you will. Flame me all you want Gundam Wing fans for I don't give a crap. I'm sending my message to my friends through my writing.


End file.
